PTLD-93
FNaTL= PTLD-93 is a Prototype animatronic and an easter egg in the Christmas update for Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance PTLD-93 is a black tubbybot prototype with the suit for its jaw, half of its face, and its head decoration missing. It has missing suit for all of its left arm and left thigh, as well as feet, and has no left forearm or hand at all, with wires pouring out of its left elbow. The top left part of its body suit is gone, as well as most of the lower part of the lower left leg segment, and many holes are on the two segments of its right arm, right leg, and right hand, and on the rest of its body suit. Behavior PTLD-93 will appear in Night PTLD, which is accessed by clicking the blood leaking from the toaster in the Game Over screen. In this night every camera except Dining Room 2 will be pitch black, all ambience is gone, and the office is dark. When pressing the CTRL key in the office, the lights will turn on, the lights being the only way to protect yourself. PTLD-93 will start on the Performance Stage, and make its way to The Office, the only way knowing where it is is listening for a buzzing sound in the camera it is in, though if the player turns the light on when it isnt in the office it will move one camera. When the player is sure it is in the office, the player must turn on the lights, sending it back to either the Performance Stage or Dining Room 1. If the player fails to fend of PTLD-93, it will jumpscare the player and send them back to the warning screen. It also replaces Noo-Noo's jumpscare in the Custard Machine Explosion Incident cutscene and when putting 6/6/6 as the AI levels in the Custom Night. Trivia * There is a secret screen shown when pressing "P", "T", "L", and "D" at the same time during Night PTLD, which shows PTLD-93 with its suit parts scattered across the ground around it. **Upon increasing contrast in the picture, the parts of the costume are different colors. Its shoulder piece and a limb segment is yellow, its head and another limb segment are purple, its hand is red, another limb segment is green, and its body does not appear to have any color. ** Its right leg appears to be detached. ** There is also a headless plush sitting next to it. *PTLD is the only character in the series to have its own night. *According to the creator, Clicky, PTLD-93 was the hardest to model out of all of all the tubbybots, similar to when Clicky had problems modeling the pre-update Decimated in the second game. * PTLD-93 was built by Employee #6 with parts stolen from the Tubbyland Warehouse, and was used as a puppet to reprogram Po and cause the Custard Machine Explosion Incident. ** It was later used to kill the Tubbyland CEO shortly after the second game took place. * The sound made when viewing it in a camera in Night PTLD is an edited version of the FNaTL 3 title theme. |-|FNaTL 3= PTLD-93 (Also known as Po Tinky Laa-Laa Dipsy 93) is a secret tubbybot prototype and one of the nine antagonists of Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. Appearance PTLD-93 is a black tubbybot prototype with the suit for its jaw, half of its face, and its head decoration missing. It has missing suit for all of its left arm and left thigh, as well as feet, and has no left forearm or hand at all, with wires pouring out of its left elbow. The top left part of its body suit is gone, as well as most of the lower part of the lower left leg segment, and many holes are on the two segments of its right arm, right leg, and right hand, and on the rest of its body suit. It is strangely part transparent in its appearance anywhere but its jumpscare, which could mean it is either a ghost or a hallucination. It normally has black eyes, but in its jumpscare, it has strangely human-like eyes. In Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, it has the same appearance, except it has human-like eyes with green irises. In the Custard Machine Explosion Incident cutscene, it is transparent with white glowing pupils for eyes. Behavior PTLD-93 can appear on any night, though it has a very rare chance to, but it appears more often in Night X and the secret minigame. In the minigame, it has to 'find an animatronic to do the job'. You play as it, walking through many identical screens until you run into Po. The text at the beginning of the minigame likely refers to Po as the animatronic and the custard machine explosion incident as the job, as the player knows that Po did it. Completing the minigame by touching Po results in a jumpscare that restarts the game. In Night X, however, it randomly appears in the office. Staring at it for too long will make it jumpscare and crash the game, but it can be easily avoided by putting up the monitor. To start the minigame, you must click on its head as it appears for a second in the bottom right corner right when you load the title screen. To start Night X, you must click on the option right as it appears for a second on the title screen under the Custom Night option after beating 8/20 mode on the Custom Night. PTLD-93 also appears as an easter egg in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 appearing as a silhouette in the Custard Machine Explosion Incident, and appearing rarely when Evan Jameson pulls down the Monitor. Trivia *It is a mix and re-texture of Prototype Po, Prototype Dipsy, Prototype Laa-Laa, and Prototype Tinky Winky. *PTLD-93 has damage very similar to Po from the second game, missing half an arm and the suit for both segments on a leg. **This may be a coincidence, as Prototype Dipsy and Prototype Laa-Laa also have similar damage. *The Night 6 phone call, when slowed down to 25%, can be heard that it is named PTLD-93, and is mentioned as a way to spy around the place. *The human eyes in its jumpscare might mean it could be possessed by Employee #6, which makes sense, because he died after the Custom Night and stayed around (that is if you "Accept your Fate."). * There is also a text briefly appearing right after Fixed Po's jumpscare in the minigame which is "She will do it" and right beside it, "She doesn't have a choice" meaning Po is responsible and will do the job. ** If that screen is brightened, additional text appears saying "They will pay for what they did". *PTLD-93 seems to have a connection and may belong to employee #6, the guard you play as in the third game, as mentioned in the Night 6 call. *Clicky confirmed that PTLD-93 stands for Po Tinky Laa-Laa Dipsy-93. This is because it is a mashup of the character models. *PTLD-93 has a very rare chance to appear when pulling down the camera any night. *PTLD-93 from Night X has an extremely similar AI to that of Golden Freddy from the first Five Nights at Freddy's, however, it is not triggered by anything, as it simply randomly appears. *As seen in a full body image of it on Clicky's DeviantArt, PTLD-93 seems to be transparent. **This makes it similar to Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ***According to Clicky, she didn't know about Nightmare at the time PTLD-93 was created. She just made it transparent to show that it is a hallucination. ***PTLD-93 is also similar to Nightmare because they both have one-frame jumpscares. *The minigame jumpscare used to be PTLD-93's, but in an update, it was changed to a distorted version of a fixed version of Po. *PTLD-93 makes a cameo in the FNaTL 2 Thanksgiving Update; in the final cutscene, appearing at the left corner as a completely black silhouette. **It also is a easter egg in the update where there is a 1 in 1666 chance (1 in 666 on Nightmare Night) that when pulling down the camera it will be staring at the player and peek down very quickly. *It, along with Po and Noo-Noo, are the only ones which appear in all the games. ** However, PTLD-93 is the only one which never changes its appearance in the main trilogy. It does, however, have a different appearance in TubbyLand Return. * Its minigame is the only one in the series which has a playable character other than Po. |-|TL R= PTLD-93 was to be an antagonist in TubbyLand Return. Appearance Its appearance in this game is quite unique and different. Instead of a metal robotic endoskeleton, it has a human skeleton instead. Like its robotic appearance, it is missing its left arm from the elbow down, and has rips and tears on the left side of its torso, leaving its left upper arm bare bone. It also has the left side of its face torn off, leaving the skull exposed. The antenna on top of its head is also torn off, leaving only a stub. The eyes are attached to wires, a mess of which are found in each eye socket around the eyes, while the eyes themselves have black sclera and what appears to be orange irises, and seem to have flesh wrapped around them. Curiously, its hands and feet have nails on them. Behavior It is completely unknown what it would have done in the game, due to development not reaching that far. Trivia * This is the closest to a human model that has been clearly visible in the game series. * PTLD-93 from this game is the only model in the series to have a speedmodel video, as seen here. ** A jumpscare animation is rendered in the video, however, this may not have been for the game and was only for demonstration purposes. |-|Gallery= FNaTL PTLD-93_Jumpscare.gif|PTLD-93's jumpscare after completing the minigame from the Christmas update, putting in 6/6/6 on custom night and in Night PTLD. PTLD walk away.gif|PTLD-93 walking away from the office in Night PTLD. Proto_endo_thingy.png|The secret screen shown when pressing "P", "T", "L", and "D" at the same time in Night PTLD. Brightptld.png|The same screen, but edited to reveal that the parts of the costume are multicolored. FNaTL 2 CustardFNaTL2ThankUpdate4.jpg|A screenshot of PTLD-93 to the left in the FNaTL 2 final cutscene. Explosion_thank_update_room.png|PTLD-93's silhouette as seen in the FNaTL 2 final cutscene from the far left. PTLD peek.gif|PTLD-93 peeking at the player when pulling the camera down randomly. FNaTL 3: The End Game unknown title.png|PTLD-93 in the title screen (bottom right). unknown office.png|PTLD-93 in the office. minigame 1.png|The minigame when it starts. minigame 2.png|The majority of the minigame "rooms". minigame 3.png|Po in the secret minigame. ? sprite.gif|PTLD-93's sprite in the minigame. 96.png|PTLD-93's jumpscare. She will do it.png|The screen that blinks right after the minigame jumpscare. They will pay for what they did.png|The screen brightened. Ptld fullbody.png|PTLD-93 full body image. Hidden ones.png|An image of PTLD-93 riding Noo-Noo from Clicky's DeviantArt. Ptldmug.gif|A PTLD-93 mugshot from Clicky's DeviantArt. Do_some_evil_see_no_evil_fnatl2.png|PTLD-93 in front of an animatronic, as seen in Clicky's Deviant Art. The times come to play.png|An image with a distorted version fixed Po and PTLD-93 from Clicky's DeviantArt. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution changed.png|All of the tubbybots saying "SEE YOU LATER" in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. FNaTL 1 Tinky Winky has been replaced with TL R Tinky Winky. No text time for tubby bye bye changed.png|Textless image of most tubbybots in one image from Clicky's DeviantArt. Strangely, the FNaTL 1 tubbybots (including the ones from the demo) are gone, and the rest of the characters now have black eyes with white pupils. TL R tlr ptld jump.gif|PTLD-93's jumpscare animation from the speedmodelling video. Tlr misc ptld walking.gif|Animation of PTLD-93 walking in bounding box view. This can be told by the missing left forearm. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL3 3: The End Game Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Prototypes Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game Category:TubbyLand Return